


Pyrrha's Picnic

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Pyrrha's Picnic

Pyrrha woke up at 6:00 in the morning like she did every morning, changing into training clothes, a tank top, and sweatpants. Grabbing a bottle of water. She went out to do her morning workout. To start with she runs a few miles before training against a dummy to keep up her reflexes, last is weight training to keep her toned body fit and ready at a moment’s notice to fight. This was the routine she did every morning, before going back to her team’s dorm to clean up and get ready for the day. **  
**

Today was a Saturday so she didn’t need to go to class but she wanted to spend the day with Jaune she was planning a picnic with him. Oh just the thought of spending the day with him was causing her face to turn red with excitement. Though to her dismay when she came back from cleaning up she found only Ren in the room. “Oh.” Pyrrha sighed with disappointment.

Ren turned to look at Pyrrha. “Something wrong Pyrrha?” He was just done setting down her breakfast and health shake. Just like every day he had her breakfast and healthy drink ready to help her body she really appreciated it.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” another sigh. “I just had plans today, I wanted to go for a picnic.” she looked around the room just to make sure he might not be hiding from her sight. “But the person I wanted to go with is not here.” she sat down and grabbed the plate that was set up for her.

“”Right.” of course Ren knew who she was talking about but he didn’t have it in his heart to tell her that Jaune had gone to try and ask Weiss to the movies. “Well, Nora is having some extra classes as she tends to have trouble studying, if you wouldn’t mind I can join you on your picnic.”

Pyrrha looked around once last time before looking to Ren with a smile. “Of course, that would be lovely.”

Though not who she wanted to be with today she still liked Ren’s company so it was still something she would enjoy.

“Well, first eat up and finish your drink. While you do I’m going to get food ready for the picnic.

“You’re so kind to me Ren,” Pyrrha said with a soft smile as he left.

The food was as amazing as always, the drink, however, was not, but it was supposed to help recover her body faster than just resting. She hated it but would stomach it for Ren, and herself. After a few hours, she did always feel amazing no wear on her muscles and never tired she was able to keep up on her training because of Ren.

Once done with her meal and Drink she got up and cleaned the dishes before packing for the trip.

When both of them were done they soon met back up both with bags on their back.

“Are you ready?” Pyrrha asked Ren. neither Nora or Jaune had returned yet, oh well it was just Pyrrha and Ren, should still be fun.

With Ren nodding, they made their way out of the school campus heading to the forest.

After walking for some time Pyrrha finally spoke up. “Ren…..what’s wrong with me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why doesn’t Jaune notice me? It’s because something is wrong with me.”

“Pyrrha, nothing is wrong with you. But something is clearly wrong with Jaune. Have you considered he might just not be the right guy for you?”

A look of confusion spread on Pyrrha’s face as she looked to Ren.

“Well,” he continued. “You’ve been so busy looking at Jaune you haven’t noticed anyone else.”

“Who else?”

“Have you ever thought about.” he paused for a moment. “Me?”

This stopped Pyrrha in her tracks.

“You…are you not with Nora.”

He stopped to turn to Pyrrha. “She’s like my sister. We aren’t together. Jaune is not the only guy you should be looking at.”

“Ren.” Pyrrha breathed out softly. “I had no idea.”

“Let’s continue walking. We can talk when we eat.” he turned. And started walking forward again.

Pyrrha stared at him for a moment she could have sworn she saw a blush appearing on his cheeks. She didn’t know he could get embarrassed…..no it was her imagination, she soon started walking to keep up though her eyes never left his back. So many thoughts were going through her mind now. How had she never noticed before, he always worried about her training too hard, made sure she was eating correctly, was always there if she needed to talk….she was so blind.

The rest of the walk was silent Pyrrha thinking over everything in her head. Why was she so obsessed with Jaune, the more she thought about it the more fitting it seemed that he was just a good friend. Now she was looking at Ren with a new light, could he be what she had been looking for this whole time, right in front of her eye’s.

   It was a little longer before Pyrrha spoke up once again. “Ren,” she said quietly. “Let’s stop here.” She didn’t know what to say to him. “I think this is a good spot to have….our….picnic.”

He turned to her with a smile. “I think it’s the perfect spot.”

It took but a moment to set up the blanket and spread out their food. But nothing happened as Pyrrha sat on her knees on top of the blanket opposite of Ren avoiding his eyes. She couldn’t stand to look at him her heart couldn’t handle it at the moment. She was starting to feel the same way she used to when Jaune was around. This was very odd, she had thou…….she froze. Because she wasn’t looking at Ren she didn’t notice as he had gotten up and moved behind her. His arms wrapping around her shoulders and neck just as he leaned against her back and rest his head on her shoulder.

Without thinking she laid her hands over his arms resting his cheek against his arm. This was the best feeling she’s ever had. No one has ever hugged her in such a way her brain stopped working and she just relaxed in his arms.

   “It’s ok Pyrrha it’s just us. Relax. You’re always working so hard, harder than any of your friends. Relax.” he whispered softly into her ear. “Just enjoy the moment.”

To hear his words so close they were comforting they were exactly what she needed, her whole life has been at top speed to be the best, but here and now she was allowed to slow down. Pyrrha sank her entire weight into Ren she didn’t care anymore, she was happy to take his advice.

They just sat there for a long time not really saying anything Pyrrha just enjoying the feeling of being loved for once, in this way. She’s been loved her whole life but from a distance never personal like this. She wanted no she needed more. That was the driving force for what Pyrrha did next. She pulled away from Ren and pushed against him connecting her lips with his pushing him to the ground as she got on top of him.

For a moment he tried to resist but only out of sure surprise after the initial shock of it, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed back into Pyrrha deepening the kiss.

This was a new to Pyrrha she’s kissed someone before but not like this. This was different, it was more intimate filled with passion. It was only broken so Pyrrha could take a breath.

“Are you….ok with this?” Ren asked also taking a breath from the kiss.

Pyrrha didn’t answer not sure if it’s because she didn’t want to admit it and hear herself by saying it or because she couldn’t speak out of the sheer shock of what she just did. But she just stared into his eyes not looking away. She pushed her lips back against him slightly raising as she arched her body with the kiss. She could feel Rens hands on her body, one was slowly moving up the side of her body while the other moved down. Was this going to happen was Pyrrha really going to do this with Ren, someone she didn’t notice until not but a few moments ago.

She didn’t stop him as his hands moved to unbutton her shirt, she could feel the slight chill of the air hit her shoulders chest and stomach but his warm touch was well worth it. He broke the kiss but not because he was stopping his lips just moved from her’s to her neck as he softly kissed her skin. Pyrrha moaned softly, her own hands working to pull off his shorts to reveal his toned body, her hand rests on his chest feeling his abs ripple under her fingertips. Soon she could feel him turn them over as he moved to be on top of Pyrrha, allowing him more control. It strangely felt right for him to be in control of the situation.

Ren continued kissing Pyrrha’s neck her hand on his head pulling him into her, she was loving the attention her body was getting. While his lips worked on her soft skin, his hands slowly stripped her clothes off. She would assist him from time to time as she had to get off the ground for some of her clothes to get taken off. After which he stopped just to remove the rest of his own clothes. Allowing Pyrrha a full view of his body, the heat in her body rising immensely she was craving him now.

Soon he laid back down on top of her, her hands couldn’t grab and pull him to her fast enough she wanted to feel the warmth of his body on her own. As she pulled him she met with his lips once more now more aggressive, pushing her body into his, she could feel the heat from his length resting against her lower stomach. Their lips parted at the same time each finding the other’s tongue, dancing and trying to win dominance, over the other. Sharing Saliva between them.

Pyrrha couldn’t stand it anymore she needed him inside of her. Breaking the kiss. Taking a breath. “Please, Ren.” was all she said as one of her hands moved down to his Cock. moving it so that the head was teasing her lips. She wanted him to do it so all she did was lead him to it.

It seemed Ren understood as he Kissed her once more but as he did he pushed into her at the same time. The intrusion was like nothing she had ever felt before it hurt a little but that only lasted for a moment as pleasure soon took over, moaning loudly into the ren’s mouth. For a long moment, Ren just rested against her letting her adjust a little to him being inside. Just as the pleasure of him just being inside started to die a little she felt him pull out it was the worst feeling she could imagine right now. Almost whining at the prospect. Just to be rewarded with him thrusting it into her. She broke the kiss as her hands digging into his back as she screamed with pleasure.

Ren continued to thrust into her, feeling her fingernails on his back with every thrust.

Pyrrha was in heaven right now, this was by far the best feeling she has ever had, no wonder people loved sex so much, she knew it felt good even with her toys or hand she knew that but this was just on a whole new level she didn’t think was possible. She could feel him enter her deepest spot, the thickness of his girth rubbing against her sweet spot, she was slowly losing her mind to the pleasure as her thoughts were getting cloudy filled only with Ren and his body which lay sweaty on top of her own sweat-drenched body.

She could feel something building up in her body, she was close to Climaxing, and by the feeling his throbbing and twitching inside of her before soon he started widening only a little but that was enough to push Pyrrha past her limit, she could feel that he was trying to pull out. She was not about to let the best part leave her. Her legs wrapping around his hips as her arms pulled tighter around his body pulling him deeper into her, she could feel him enter her womb, just before he flooded her insides with his thick cum. She could feel it fill her to the brim.

“Pyrrha….Was that…Safe?” Ren finally said something after a while, though he was still breathing heavily.

Pyrrha nodded. Honestly, she didn’t know and at the moment she didn’t care she wanted to feel it and it was the perfect end to their picnic. They laid in each others embrace for a long time after that.

It had been about a week since that day. Ren and Pyrrha had started going out in secret, Pyrrha almost entirely forgot about Jeune the way she used to think of him, he was still a close friend, but she has what she’s been seeking in Ren. Even though they tried to keep it a secret it wouldn’t last.

“Umm ren. I need to talk to you.” Pyrrha said the next weekend they were having another picnic She was leaning into him as he lay his back on a tree.

“You can tell me anything Pyrrha. What’s on your mind.”

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
